L'inévitable
by Chichichi974
Summary: Les guerres sont passés, mais les blessures sont toujours présentes. Chacun fait comme il peut pour pouvoir guérir, vivre. Alors que tu es acclamé comme leur héros et que tu leur souris je vois en toi ta véritable personnalité.Celle qui est caché et dont tu vois à peine les traits. Je vois le héros maudit que tu es.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue :_

Ils te haïssaient . Aujourd'hui ils t'adorent, te saluent, te félicitent. Tu as trouvé ta place. C'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Je le pensais aussi mais quand tu es venu vers moi à moitié saoul j'ai compris que tu étais un héros maudit. Obliger de sauver le monde, emprisonner dés ta naissance dans un destin non choisit. Tu ne peux pas tout abandonner. Crier. Implorer. Tu dois te tenir à la place qui t'es destiné. Celle ou tu dois être leur modèle. Leur héros. Et moi celle qui fut oubliée aussi vite qu'elle a été mise en avant te regarde sourire hypocritement.

C'était devenue une évidence. J'étais tombée amoureuse de toi. Toi. Le héros maudit. Celui au cœur pure et tendre. Celui au doux sourire. Celui au yeux azur.

Tu apparais dans mes rêves . Tu envahis les moindres recoins de mon cœur. Nuit et jour j'abandonne mes pensée qui courent librement vers toi.

J'oublie le reste. Les autres. Je te veux toi.

C'est fort. Brûlant. Passionné .

Je te veux tout entier.

C'est destructeur. Je n'en peux plus.

Est-ce ta vengeance ? Veux-tu me voir souffrir autant que je t'ai fait souffrir ? Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Ce que j'éprouve pour toi, n'est pas de l'ordre du naturel. C'est dévastateur. C'est un lien inévitable. Inaccordable et pourtant si désirable.

Je ne sais plus quand tout à commencé. Les souvenirs de toi me semble si flous.

Je ne te vois que rarement , tu es toujours prés d'elle. Il y avait moi, il y avait elle et il avait toi. Tu l'as choisi elle.

Celle que tout le monde aime. Celle qui t'a toujours aimé. Celle qui mourrait pour toi. Celle qui t'était destinée.

Hinata et Naruto , on ne parle que de vous. Vous êtes adorable me dit-on, c'est vrai. Je l'admets . Cela fait mal. Je regrette amèrement ce jour ou tu as dit m'aimer et que je t'ai lâchement menti que je ne ressentais pas la même chose. Au final tu as fini par trouver l'amour que tu méritais amplement dans ses bras à elle.

Alors pourquoi tu es revenu vers moi ? Idiot. Tout cela nous va mené vers notre perte. La plus grande et en même temps la seule qui nous a réellement réunis pour la première fois .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 . Délicieux précipice.

_« Donne moi la main, on s'est perdu en chemin_

_L'obscurité nous envahis, de la lumière on voit au loin_

_On garde l'espoir, toujours_

_Malgré nos déboires »_

_-_L'obscurité Diam's feat OGB.

* * *

**Naruto:**

Qu'est-ce que la vie?  
Une infinité de déceptions, d'inepties plus farfelues et contraignantes les unes que les autres ?  
Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi j'étais seul ? Pourquoi m'a t-on choisi pour sauver ce monde noircit par les crimes ? Les rêves d'enfants sont peuplés d'utopies fantastiques pour qui nous ferions tout et n'importe quoi pour les voir se réaliser. Et puis on réalise qu'avec le temps et les années que les fissures d'inquiétude et de chagrin qui se creusent dans la peau sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Alors on ne croit plus tellement au conte de fée . Ni a toute ces promesses dîtes, auquel nous nous accrochions , affamés et assoiffés d'aventure. On ne réalise pas encore le prix réel qu'a la vie. Le choix irréversible et défectueux que le destin nous réserve. On se contente de subir, d'attendre, et de vivre comme des pions un jeu dont la règle nous échappe .  
C'est pourquoi, lorsque j'ai eu 18 ans j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir vécu une décennie. Ils me voient tous comme leur héros. Leur protecteur. Je suppose que c'était ma destinée.

Les protéger . Tous. Jusqu'au dernier.

Être un héros m'aurait parût supportable sans ces innombrables cauchemars me réveillant presque toute les nuits. Empêchant celle qui partage ma vie de dormir tranquillement prés de moi.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a choisi. A vrai dire je ne sais plus. J'ai tué. Tellement que je ne compte plus. Je revois mes mains couvertes d'un sang qui n'est pas le mien. Je vois ces corps sans vie me dévisager comme le monstre que je suis réellement. Celui dont personne n'aimait et qui a finit pas être admiré. Mais à quel prix ?  
Je n'ai pas le droit d'arrêter, ou de me plaindre. Je dois continuer. Encore et encore.  
Je pensais qu'être Anbu, m'aurait correspondu en attendant le poste d'Hokage, celui auquel je me suis réservé. Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus.  
Mon reflet me dégoûte. Les cicatrices parcourant mon torse sont l'œuvre de mes adversaires. Adversaires que j'ai vaincu, à chaque fois, à chaque occasion. Alors que je pensais vivre dans les ténèbres englouti par la noirceur du monde, une lumière est entrée dans ma vie. Hinata , tu as toujours était là pour moi .  
Elle est là, assise sur la chaise blanche de notre modeste salon. Elle caresse du bout des doigts les pétales d'une rose situé dans un vase translucide. Ses longs cheveux noirs ramenaient en une queue basse dégage son doux visage blanc. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. Ses yeux brille, comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'aperçoit. Elle se lève , s'approche et prend mon visage en coupe avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Elle ne sait pas l'ordure que je suis. Dans la plus grande des innocences, elle se laisse envouté. Elle croit en moi. Je suis désolé Hinata, mais tu ne devrais pas. Plus maintenant. Ni jamais.  
Elle est belle. Elle comble mes jours et mes nuits d'un amour tendre . Elle voit en moi la plus belle des parties. Elle m'idéalise. Je voudrais qu'elle cesse . Je ne la mérite pas. Plus tellement.  
Hinata. Soleil de mes jours heureux. Tu devrais ensoleillé le cœur d'un autre. Quelqu'un qui te mérite vraiment. Kiba par exemple. Je sais qu'il me hait au fond . Profondément. Il te dévore secrètement des yeux pendant que moi j'ai droit à chacune des parties de ton corps.

-Tu viendras tout à l'heure ? Sa voix est douce, calme, un doux murmure.  
-Pardon ?

Elle me sourit comme à chaque fois que j'oublie quelque chose. Un événement. Un moment ennuyeux.

-À la fête du village.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Depuis deux ans , le village célébraient ma victoire contre Madara . Génial. Je vais devoir avoir l'air enjoué. Heureux. Mais comment pourrais-je me réjouir du jour ou est mort mon meilleur ami. Ce jour où pourtant ils m'ont tous acclamé . Tous. Non pas tous. Sakura,toi tu ne l'as pas fait, tu as pleuré toute les larmes de ton corps. Tu es allée te réfugier dans la forêt, et même assourdit par les cris de joies de mes camarades j'entendais distinctement tes sanglots qui coulaient dans mes oreilles meurtries.

**Sakura :**

L'air . Froid. Fort. Sans pudeur glissait sur ma peau, entre mes cheveux sans faire attention au frisson qu'il y laissait. Je cours depuis plus d'une heure, sans ressentir une once de fatigue. Prés de moi quelques ninja dont je connaissais à peine les noms couraient à mes côté. Notre traversé aurait pu être tranquille avant que je n'aperçoive l'immondice humaine. À nos yeux étaient étendue des corps sans vie, dépareillé de leurs organes, déchiqueté comme des vulgaires animaux, l'odeur des cadavres et du sang me donna la nausée. Je porte une main à mon nez dans l'espoir de réduire les chances de la puanteur d'envahir mes narines. Un faible murmure, à peine audible parvint à mes oreilles. Un souffle . Je le ressentais. L'espoir d'en sauvait au moins un parcourra mes veines et je fonce sur les corps cherchant celui qui se bat encore en ce jour pour vivre. C'est à l'écart, gisant dans une marre rouge qu'était son sang que je le vis levé faiblement sa main vers moi. Je me précipite vers lui mais constate avec peine que j'étais arrivée trop tard, beaucoup trop . Il se vidait de son sang, les entrailles ouvertes au monde comme libres, se libéraient par terre. Il me vit, un mince espoir naquit dans ses yeux couleur de bois. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme ci je ne l'avais pas vue. Je ne me le serrai jamais pardonné .

-S'il..vous..plait ...

je n'arrivais pas à stopper l'hémorragie. Le sang coulait sur mes mains, sur mes vêtements, inondant tout sur son passage ainsi que le mince espoir que j'avais pour cette homme.

-Je...ne v...veux ..pas...mou..  
-Vous n'allez pas mourir !

C'est faux , c'est le destin qui lui est réservé. Je le sais et pourtant je lui mens, parce que malgré l'impossibilité que j'ai à le guérir j'essayais ou plutôt j'envisageais la possibilité qu'un ange pose un regard de pitié sur lui et qu'au dernier moment, là ou personne ne s'y attend , il s'en sorte. Alors seulement là je pourrais lui sourire sincèrement et lui dire, que j'avais raison, que j'ai toujours raison. Et tout le monde aurait cru au pouvoir si extraordinaire de Sakura Haruno .  
C'est lorsque je vois les dernières teintes de lumières qui s'éteignent dans ses yeux que l'utopie que je m'étais pathétiquement faites vola dans un fracas de sentiments malsain.  
Autrefois je pleurais inutilement, les larmes sortaient toute seule. Impossible de les retenir parce que je m'imaginais toujours que la défunte personne aurait de la famille une personne à qui elle aurait voulu dire au revoir. Aujourd'hui j'ai vécu trop de guerre, vu trop d'horreur pour pleuré encore. À un moment donné le chagrin est à un tel point de non retour qu'il est juste préférable de ne plus y pensé. Parce que cela fait trop mal, parce que c'est inhumainement impossible d'y faire fasse.  
J' essuie mes mains ensanglanté sur l'herbe verte avant de fermer les yeux de l'homme .  
Celui qui avait participé au cataplasme n'était pas humain . Avec le temps j'ai remis en question l'humanité .

**Naruto** :

Ma propre gloire me dépasse . Je suis submergé par trop de sourire, trop de personne qui croient en moi, trop de personne qui attendent de moi . Moi je voudrais qu'on voit la vrai personne que je suis. Un homme qui veut du bien mais dont l'armure s'affaiblit .Quitte à être chosifié je voudrais retourner à l'essence de monstre. Car au moins une partie était vrai . Ou est passé le démon renard ? Allié ? Ouais pourquoi pas ? Le rêve de ces gamins c'est d'être moi .  
J'ai presque envie de leur dire à tous que je m'en fous de cette victoire. J'aimerais que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ma place, qu'une autre personne, un autre ninja qui se serait autant battus que moi, qui aurait autant de mérite que moi . Et puis je vois les yeux grand ouvert prés à accueillir mes paroles , des sifflements et des encouragement fusant de la foule me redonne envie et je laisse la part égoïste de mon âme sur le coté . Encore une fois.

**Sakura :**

À mon retour au village, les rues sont bondées de monde. Les hurlements de joie et d'enthousiasme me donnent mal à la tête. Je viens de voir mourir un homme, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de fêter le jour de gloire de Naruto. Naruto , te voir me donne mal au cœur.  
J'ai presque honte de t'aimer autant. Je ne devrais pas, tu ne le mérites pas.

Les regards sont fixés sur lui. Son discours est quasiment le même que celui de l'année dernière. Je contemple Tsunade qui le regarde, je devine l'envie qu'elle a de boire l'alcool qu'elle se réservait à cette occasion.

-Maman regarde elle a du sang sur sa veste. C'est dégoutant !

Une fillette me pointait du doigt. Elle aurait pu le faire plus discrètement quand même. Je baissais les yeux vers ma tuniques qui était ensanglanté. Merde , je n'y avais pas fait attention, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me changer. Je me sens soudainement de trop parmi toute ces personnes habillé sur leur trente et un. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à le voir. Que notre monde est perdu.  
Je me mords les lèvres pour m'empêcher de riposter contre ces enfants et ces gens, je suis salie de sang , c'est horrible je le sais . Mais si il n'y avait pas des personnes comme moi qui n'ait pas peur de l'horreur, vous seriez déjà mort.

Accoudé au bar, ou pour l'occasion les boissons ainsi que la nourriture étaient livrés en abondance , fumait Shikamaru. De son habituel dégaine et il portait nonchalant sa cigarette à sa bouche, ne prenant pas même la peine de jeter un regard à Naruto. Il le sait lui aussi, c'est d'une fausse joie que manifestait le dévouement de Naruto au peuple. Je tendis mes doigts vers un verre dont le liquide fruité coula dans ma gorge noué.  
Je me tourna vers Shikamaru qui n'avait pas pris la peine de me saluer.

-Génocide.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi. J'allais lui demandais le pourquoi du comment mais l'odeur de rouille qu'empestait ma robe répondit à sa place.

-Ouais. Repondis-je.

Le silence entre nous revint aussi vite que notre courte conversation fut prise. Nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de parler, le halo incessant des villageois étaient assez bruyant comme ça.  
Mon attention fut attiré par une jeune femme blonde, qui au vu de son ventre arrondis marcher lentement et essayé de ne pas se faire bousculer par la foule. J'allais me diriger vers elle, mais Choji me devança. De son imposante carrure il fendit la foule permettant Ino d'avancer jusqu'à moi sans encombre.  
Elle regarda Shikamaru et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine arrondis par sa grossesse. Elle se racla la gorge mécontente et fronça ses fins sourcils blonds.  
Celui haussa les sourcils , soupira et fini par écraser son mégot par terre. j'observe amusée ce couple qui n'en est pas un. Je me rappelle encore de ce jour, ou elle est arrivée en pleurs à ma porte, m'expliquant qu'elle attendait un bébé. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois sans sentiments, juste pour tuer le temps, juste pour être moins seule m'avait-elle dit. Ils essayaient d'accepter le fait qu'un jour un tout petit eux viendra au monde . Le seul vraiment heureux de cette événement était Choji choisit comme parrain et qui endossait déjà son rôle à merveille. À tel point que parfois je pensais que c'était lui le père. Mais la mine soucieuse qu'abordait à chaque fois Shikamaru et ces regards inquiets envers Ino comme ci il avait peur qu'elle se brise à chaque pas m'indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas insensible. Il avait juste du mal à monter ces sentiments.

-Allez courage plus que deux mois à tenir , l'encourageais-je .  
-Tu parles, marmonna t-il peu convaincu qu'elle change son caractère d'ici là.  
-Qu'insinuez-vous tout les deux ?

Depuis qu'elle était enceinte Ino avait les hormones au niveau maximal du supportable, elle s'emportait pour rien, pire que celle d'avant j'avais pour amie une furie.

-Rien.  
-Sakura , t'as tunique, elle est couverte de sang !  
-Je sais, disais-je agaçait qu'on m'en fasse encore la remarque.  
-Tu aurais pu faire un effort !  
-Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps .  
-Quoi de te changer ! Cela ne prend même pas deux minutes, il faut vraiment que je te fasses la morale à chaque fois.  
-Excuse moi j'ai du transporter des cadavres , j'ai pas vraiment le temps et l'envie de m'enthousiasmer et de me pomponner au sujet d'une fête dont la quasi totalité des ninjas présent s'en foutent royalement !

Je savais qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès d'agir comme cela, qu'elle me montrait d'une certaine manière qu'elle tenait à moi, mais mes nerfs à moi aussi étaient à bout. C'est devant sa mine déconfite et les larmes qui lui montèrent au yeux que je m'excusa . Pas que l'envie m'y prenne mais la voir chialer ne m'enchantait guère.

-Comment plomber l'ambiance, finit par dire Ino qui changeait d'humeur un peu trop vite à mon goût , je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que c'est un jour difficile pour toi aussi.

Pitié non qu'elle n'aborde pas le sujet.

-Après tout, cela fait deux ans qu'il est...  
-Ok , faut que j'aille prendre l'aire.  
-Sakura !

Je m'en allais vers la liberté. Ou plutôt vers un espace ou l'air serait moins ambiancé d'hypocrisie.

**Naruto :**

-Tu as été fantastique ! Il étaient tous accrocher à tes paroles ! Et je crois même que tu t'es fait quelque fans.  
-Oh vraiment .

J'étirais mes lèvres en essayant de rendre mon sourire le plus sincère qui soit, mais plus les heures avançaient et plus l'envie me quittait. Hinata s'accrocha à mon bras ne me quittant pas du regard. Allez Naruto, c'est juste une journée parmi tant d'autre. N'y pense pas. N'y pense plus. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers un sentier ou la foule serait moins dense, Hinata se détacha soudainement de moi et cria :

-Sakura ?!

Elle se tourna vers nous, et je fis le seul à voir pendant une fraction de seconde que son envie de nous voir n'était pas des plus enthousiaste. Au cerne noirs qui ne quittait plus ces yeux , a cette maigre devenu de plus en plus importante et à ces missions qui n'en finissait pas je remarquais l'état d'épouvante dans lequel elle s'autodétruisait. Fidèle à moi même je fis comme ci tout allait bien, que la vie était belle, et que nous n'avions jamais vécu de guerre.

-Sakura ! Tu es là j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais , s'exclama Hinata .  
-Pourquoi ? demanda un peu sèchement Sakura.  
-Ben lorsque je t'ai demandé de m'aider pour préparer la fête tu m'as fait comprendre que tu ne viendrais pas et que ...  
-Ouais ben j'ai changé d'avis .

Elle était sèche, et éviter de me regarder. Hinata ne dit rien mais je savais qu'au fond elle était blessée.

-Hinata ! s'écria Hanabi. Père te cherche partout , il faut que tu viennes absolument avec moi.  
-Je..d'accord.

Elle m'embrassa rapidement la joue et nous quitta , entrainée par sa sœur . Face à moi Sakura stoppa son sourire, et je me senti mis à nu sous ses yeux vert d'eau.

-Beau discourt. La prochaine fois essaye d'être au moins convaincant.  
-Je l'étais .  
-Inutile de faire le fier avec moi , cela ne marche pas.

Démasqué. Je laisse mon rôle d'héros de côté et je redevins moi même. Les mains dans les poches je lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle me suive. Le somment des Hokages me semblait l'endroit idéal pour que nous puissions faire notre deuil . Nous savions que certains de nos amis était touché par la mort de Sasuke, mais celui-ci avait fait tellement de mal autour de lui qu'ils l'ont vite oublié .Ils ont préféré n'y ont plus pensé, ils sont passés à autre chose. Pour moi et Sakura, c'est différent. Il s'agissait d'un ami, d'un frère. Je m'étais battu pour retrouver son honneur . Nous avions abandonné notre humilité pour retrouver son humanité et il est mort dans l'horreur .  
Arrivé au sommet, je contemple les lumières de la ville , je m'assit sur le sol et sans la regarder je lui dis :

-Il me manque à moi aussi.

Elle ne répond pas, et se contente de s'assoir un peu plus loin . une brise légère s'invite entre nous et nous laissons le temps faire le reste,combler le silence, la tension qui s'est installé entre elle moi depuis ce jour. Le jour où il est mort, le jour où je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, le jour où elle m'a rejeté, le jour où nous nous sommes inconsciemment éloignés l'un de l'autre.

-Parfois je regrette de m'être autant attaché . Je ne sais pas si au fond je méritais tellement cette souffrance là. Si il en valait vraiment la peine. Et puis je réalise qu'il n'était que le fruit d'un funeste avenir et qu'il n'avait fait que subir .

Elle l'avait dit d'une traite , sans reprendre son souffle, sans signe de nostalgie. elle avait juste dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Je le pense aussi.

Les souvenirs heureux que nous avions de lui sont si peu présent dans mon esprit, je ne me souviens plus de ces sourire, seul un visage neutre et dévoré par la vengeance hante encore aujourd'hui mes pensées.  
Je tournes légèrement ma tête vers elle, les genoux repliée contre son maigre corps et la tête posé sur genoux, elle me semble vulnérable, fragile . Elle ne l'est plus. Elle ne peux plus. Moi non plus.

-Sakura.

Elle relève la tête et j'aperçois ses yeux vert d'eau, alors qu'avant ils brillaient et dont j'adorais m'y plonger, étaient devenu si vide d'émotion que j'eus honte. Honte de ma gloire, qu'on me vénère et qu'on l'ai oublié. Qu'elle vive dans l'ombre, qu'elle ne soit plus ce qu'elle était. Qu'elle soit devenu cette automate qui ne vit que pour le mot.

-Partons d'ici, lui dis-je.

**Sakura :**

Nous nous étions installés dans un bar quasiment vide de présence humaine. Loin de la foule , loin du peuple qui attend des discours d'espoir, loin des problèmes.

-Je les ai tous sauvé. Dit-il en buvant un gorgé de saké.  
-Je sais.  
Je fixai la bouteille se vidait sans y toucher et sans le contraindre d'arrêté. Et puis soudainement un poids à la poitrine me fit prendre conscience que je n'étais pas bien non plus, alors d'une main habile je pris la bouteille et la porta à ma bouche faisant coulé la boisson acre brulant mon œsophage.

-Quoi ?

Naruto me fixait , un sourire collé au visage, les yeux pétillants de malices.

-Rien.

Il porta sa main a son menton caressant sa barbe blonde naissante et éclata de rire. Je l'ignore sachant pertinemment qu'il se moque de moi.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu faisais la morale a Tsunade. Tomberais-tu dans la débauche Sakura-chan ?  
-Mouais ...

je fis tourner le liquide transparent dans le fond de la bouteille, Naruto croisa ses bras sur la table et y posa sa tête. Quelques mèches blondes vinrent se posaient délicatement sur ses yeux turquoise. Il me fixait un peu trop intensément à mon goût. J'avais perdu l'habitude de ce regard là , celui qu'il ne réservait qu'a moi.

-Mais j'aime bien cette Sakura là.

Je sursaute en entendant ce murmure presque inaudible et j'aurai préféré ne jamais entendre. Mes yeux rencontrèrent son regard fiévreux . C'est alors que je compris que tout allais mal finir.

-OK , faut que j'y aille.  
-Non attend !

Il m'avais pris le coude et la serrait si fort que j'en eu presque mal . Devant mon regard inquisiteur il déserra sa prise sans pour autant me relâcher.

-Je ..je dois rentrée.  
-Je t'accompagne.

La tension , le silence et l'air du soir frais ne rendait pas notre situation des plus amicales . Les mains dans les poches il marchait prés de moi . Arrivé à destination, nous nous regardâmes . Aucun de nous bougèrent. Puis les yeux fixées au sol, et une mains sur la nuque il murmura.

-Sakura-chan.  
-Oui.

-On est déjà en enfer, tu le sais ?  
-Ouais.

Et avant que je n'ai pus faire le moindre geste il m'embrassa. D'abord chastement, sans pression , puis de plus en plus entreprenant. Mon première réflexe fut de le repousser. Essoufflé nous nous regardâmes, et puis sans connaître la raison de se désir imminent je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa. Cette fois je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche.

Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu ne dois pas. Surtout pas avec moi. Tenter l'ange et le démon en même temps est une mission périlleuse. Il ne faut pas que je succombe à tes yeux qui m'implore . Je ne dois pas frisonner lorsque tes mains touchent ma peau de la sorte. Je ne dois pas apprécier . Il ne faut pas. Mais c'est impossible de te résisté et tu le sais. Tu es trop prés. Beaucoup trop.

-Naruto...

C'est ton prénom que je murmure dans un souffle. Je pose mes mains sur ton torse dans l'espoir de te repousser et que tu comprendrais, mais tu es devenu bien plus fort et lorsque tu me coince contre ce mur je n'ai pas la force de me battre. Je ne l'ai plus. Depuis des mois j'ai l'impression d'être étouffé par un sentiment qui m'oppresse. Un sentiment malsain qui ne devrait pas être née. Pas dans mon cœur , pas dans le mien.

**Naruto :**

Etait-ce l'alcool qui me montait à la tête, ou ma soudaine prise de conscience de mon attachement à toi qui m'est devenu insupportable ?  
Tes yeux vert d'eau me dévisagèrent dans le plus grand désarroi alors que je m'approchais doucement vers toi.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je le fais, pourquoi j'ai envie de te serré dans mes bras de étouffée de ma compassion de mon amitié de mon amour. À vrai dire je ne contrôle pas grand chose, comme ci j'agissais sans pensée,sans moral, sans raison parce que maintenant il n'y a que toi . Toi et moi, perdu dans un monde devenue trop grand, trop funèbre.

**Sakura:**

Et puis lorsque tu m'embrasse, je me sens terriblement bien. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin entière. Comme ci j'avais été déchirer en deux, et que ma moitié serait toi. Et quand tes mains remonte dans mon dos je succombe . Le retour en arrière est définitivement impossible.  
Ma main se fond dans tes cheveux en bataille . Je n'ai plus de souffle mais je n'ai aucunement envie de séparer mes lèvres des tiennes. Alors que je sais très bien que nous devrions arrêté le plus vite possible, tu fais glisser lentement les pans de mon débardeur le long de mes bras. Alors que je devrais te repousser, c'est moi qui approfondit notre baiser. Tes doigts sur ma peau sont glacés .  
Soudainement sans aucune raison, l'image d'une jeune fille au yeux nacre me vint à l'esprit. Je te repousses . Tu me regardes essoufflé, étonné.

-On ne peut pas faire ça.

J'articule silencieusement son prénom . Le prénom de celle qui lui est vouée. J'ai envie de le frapper, parce qu'il m'a entrainé là-dedans, parce qu'il est conscient qu'on lui fait du mal.

-Pardon, j'ai vraiment été con.

Je n'ose plus le regardais en face. Il approche sa main de mon bras mais je m'en dégage rapidement. Il serre les poing, et part . Si il part, il ne reviendra plus. Si il part il ne te regardera plus. Non je ne veux pas qu'il s'en va. Je ne veux être encore abandonné. Je ne le veux plus. Et je suis peut être une garce mais je suis tellement jalouse d'Hinata que je veux qu'elle souffres. Parce qu'elle a tout . On lui pardonne tout. On l'aime tous. Et moi parce que j'ai participé à des complots, à des massacres on me voit toujours comme celle qui fut la compagne de ces deux hommes incapables de se sauver eux-mêmes. J'ai été faible, pleurnicharde et mon voit encore de cette manière. On m'a même traitée d'inutile .

Alors je veux pas qu'il s'en aille, parce que si il est là , c'est parce qu'il m'aime encore. Ou même si c'est un caprice, un défis, une vengeance, je m'en fous, je veux bien souffrir avec toi . Car si je tombe, toi aussi Naruto tu sombreras avec moi.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise , à vrai dire je ne le saurais jamais, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir .

-Attends !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers moi . Je ne l'avais pas remarquais à quel point il était beau . J'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu adulte bien avant moi . Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je ne sais pas se que je veux . Je ...je veux juste qu'il..

-Reste.

Il fronce les sourcils et s'avance prudemment . Il est si prés maintenant que je peux sentir son souffle caresser mes lèvres . Il arque un sourcil et sans quitter mes lèvres des yeux me dit:

-Pardon ?  
-Tu as très bien compris.

Il me sourit cet idiot. Un sourire de vainqueur. Un sourire de salop.

-Reste . Répétais-je .

Était-ce le saké ingurgité qui me donnait autant de courage ? Ou cette force motrice inconnu qui ne me quitte plus depuis quelques temps. Un tourment d'amour pour lui , insupportable et irrémédiable. Une obsession irrationnel .

Et puis tu m'as embrassé, sans réticence je me suis laissé sombrer dans la noirceur de notre relation. Je deviens la pute qui t'aide à rompre à te corrompre. Ben ouais, mais j'ai peut être moi aussi droit au bonheur. Une dernière fois . Ou pas après tout on pourrais recommencer. Merde je dis n'importe quoi . Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en branle ! Parce que pour l'instant la seule chose que je sens réellement ses tes mains sur mon corps qui me touchent avidement. Tu y laisses des frissons de plaisir, et d'angoisse. Je laisse glisser mes doigt sous ton tee-shirt et découvre ce torse imberbe finement musclé. Plaqué contre le mur neutre de ma chambre , tes lèvres quittent les miennes et fondent sur mon coup . Mon cœur bat trop vite, ma respiration trop saccadé. Ma poitrine se soulève et butte sur ton torse . Alors que tu sirotes ma peau jusqu'à la rougir au sang mes doigts fondent dans tes cheveux blonds , tes mains passent sous mes cuisses et tu me soulèves je les entoure contre toi . La dernière chose dont je m'en souvienne est de mon corps tombant sur mon lit et de mes vêtements rejoignant le sol et de toi maître de la cérémonie de la plus grande erreur de ma vie.

* * *

Bonjour à tous . Je suis contente de l'avoir fini, j'avais peur de ne jamais y arrivé. Je sais qu'il y a des fautes et qu'il faut que je corrige mais une flemme de malade c'est emparé de moi . Bon enfin bref, je voudrais savoir vos avis, vos remarques, vos critiques et pourquoi pas vos encouragements. À bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour**_

Après une attente interminable , me voilà !

Désolée du retard , mais les révisions en mode intense pour le Bac passaient en priorité Enfin, bref le plus important et que j'ai enfin réussi à le terminer !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, cela m'a fait très plaisir de savoir mon histoire apprécié malgré les innombrables fautes d'orthographe ! Je répond donc à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :

**Feknow** : Merci pour ton encouragement , et ouiii je continue !

**Aoquesth** :Moi vexée ?! Non, no soucy, je suis coooool XD,te sais que c'est chiant quand on lit une fanfic avec plein de faute , et j'avoue ne pas m'être relue, j'espère en avoir moins fait sur ce chapitre là ! Merci de ton commentaire, :) !

** Cami1289 : **XD Moi qui croyait avoir écrit le plus chapitre de ma vie ! J'espére que celui te satisfera question longueur !

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de faire des commentaires, cela m'encourage vraiment à écrire la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 2- L'amère goût sucré du délit .**

Entre nous, il a une épreuve. Un fossé. Une force inconnue. Entre nous cela ne marchera pas. Jamais. Donne moi une bonne raison d'y réfléchir, donne moi une bonne raison d'y croire. Entre nous. Non plus de nous , juste toi, juste moi, juste elle.

**Naruto :**

Seule sa respiration qui caresse ma peau , me prouve que je ne rêve pas. Mon corps unis au sien, se détache lentement . Elle ne le sait pas. ne le remarque pas.

Les habits froissés, les cheveux défaits alors que Sakura dort profondément, je sors sans qu'elle ne le sache, comme un voleur, comme un lâche . Seule la nuit est témoin de ma tromperie .

Je marche d'un pas rapide. Le vent froid ne me glace pas. La nuit noire ne m'effraie pas. Mon erreur ne me dégoute pas.

Chez nous, Hinata dort profondément dans notre lit . Je la contemple. Elle est si fragile . Un rien pourrait la détruire. Elle ne le montre pas, me fait croire qu'elle est forte, mais je ne vois en elle que faiblesse et innocence. Et pourtant je l'aime. Je l'aime parce qu'elle m'aime, parce qu'elle est restée auprès de moi lorsque j'étais seul. Je l'aime . C'est tout. Je l'aime et pourtant , saoul je l'ai trompé sans n'éprouver aucun regret.

Et c'était mal. C'était interdis . C'était une grosse connerie . Cela ne se faisait pas . Pas lorsque l'on avait pour petite amie, un ange tout droit descendu du paradis . Les gens bien ne s'abaissaient pas à ce genre de chose. Non, les gens bien ne se saoulaient pas dans des bars, avec des filles et ne finissaient pas leurs soirées dans des lits inconnus à forniquer sans regret . Non cela ne se faisait pas. Et quand bien même une personne digne de bonne foi s'abaissait à un acte pareil,elle finissait forcément par le regretter et se tuer de culpabilité.

C'est normal, de se sentir mal, de ne plus pouvoir regarder l'être aimé dans les yeux . Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne le regrette pas ? Pourquoi je m'en fous royalement ? Pourquoi le seul sentiment qui parcoure en ce moment mes veines est l'euphorie ?  
J'aurai du me sentir mal. J'aurai du me sentir coupable. Transir de culpabilité. Mais non. Rien de tout cela. Juste le sentiment de m'être senti enfin vivant depuis bien longtemps. De ne plus être sage . Si le déshonneur convient à mon image, alors il serait tant pour moi de revoir mes engagements.

**Sakura :**

Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux . Je ne veux pas . Je veux encore rêver . Je veux rester dans mon bonheur superficiel, mais si chaud et protecteur . Je veux rester dans cette illusion . Je n'ai pas le cœur à supporter la place vide et froide auprès de moi . Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux sur la personne que je suis devenue . Je ne veux pas admettre ce que j'ai fait.  
Hier c'était si facile, avec la force de l'alcool tout me paraissait possible . Invincible je m'étais sentie libre et entière dans tes bras. Je savais très bien comment tout allait se terminer.  
Entière et passionnée, je m'étais cru invincible, aujourd'hui la tête mitraillé de toute part je ne peux plus me voir dans un miroir. Les pensées contradictoires se succèdent dans ma tête sans que je n'y contrôle quoique se soit.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi de toute façon ? A ce qu'il reste ? Qu'il te dise qu'il t'aime ? C'est fini les espoirs, les amourettes, c'est terminé._  
_Tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre, ne fait pas genre._

_Et alors ?_  
_Pourquoi est-il resté ?_  
_Pour rien ? Un coup d'un soir ? Non pas lui, pas Naruto. Il t'aime encore, il ne le sais pas encore, mais il t'aime . Oui c'est ça. Il ne peut que t'aimer._

Je suis pathétique. Irréversiblement et indéniablement pathétique . À me parler à moi-même, à me rassurer naïvement, alors que je sais la vérité. et c'est ça qui fait mal. D'être une naïve réaliste.  
L'eau froide qui coulait sur mon corps, me rappela, l'état de vulnérabilité dans lequel je me trouvais, une pauvre humaine pas capable de grand chose.  
Non seulement en plus d'être pathétique , j'étais paranoïaque . Marchant dans une rue bondée de gens , j'avais l'impression, que chaque personnes, chaque visages, chaque discussions étaient tournées vers moi. Je sais que personne ne le savais. Je le savais et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils me maudissaient tous . Je ne pouvais pas garder le silence. Il fallait que je le dise. Je me dirigeais alors vers la seule personne capable de m'entendre sans défaillir , ma meilleure amie .

Ino, était assise à l'arrière de sa maison, seule, feuilletant des magazines et mangeant . Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se redressa toute sourire.

-Sakura !

-Salut Ino . Shikamaru n'est pas là ?

-Non il a mieux à faire que de venir m'entendre gémir à chaque fois que le « bébé » appuie sur ma vessie .

-Tant mieux .

Ces yeux s'agrandirent, et elle tapota énergiquement de sa main le sol pour que je m'asseye prés d'elle.

-Toi tu as quelque chose de très existant à me dire !

Si seulement Ino, si seulement.

-J'ai fait quelque chose dont je n'en suis pas vraiment fière .

Je voulais lui dire. Tout. N'oublier aucun détails .

-J'ai ...

Je ne voulais pas le dire directement, et puis j'étais gênée mais le sourcil blond arqué de mon amie me força à tout dévoiler sans plus de cérémonie .

-J'ai couché avec Naruto .

Ino ne sourcilla pas un seul instant . C'était comme ci elle s'y était déjà préparée psychologiquement.  
Alors que je m'attendais à des remontrances, à se qu'elle me maudisse, m'insulte, ou que le dégoût voile ses yeux, elle se contenta d'enfourner une part généreuse de gâteau au chocolat dans sa bouche .

-Chais tout. Dit-elle la bouche pleine.

Incrédule, je la regarde les yeux ronds. Sa réaction me dépasse tellement qu'aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche.

-Quoi ! C'était pas comme ci c'était imprévisible, j'ai toujours su que vous finiriez par le faire.

-Mais...

-Écoutes Sakura, c'est normal, t'es une femme, tu es seule depuis des millénaires, tu avais besoin de te sentir désirer , je comprends, j'ai fait exactement la même chose . Regardes moi dans quel état je suis maintenant.

-Il est avec Hinata. Je le savais et je l'ai quand même fait.

-Et alors ? Il t'a pas rejeté non ?

-Non.

-Donc vous êtes deux à être dans la merde, et puis c'est bon ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et puis elle n'avait qu'à le contenter sexuellement si elle voulait vraiment le garder, c'est un mec, un connard, tous les mêmes...passe moi le plat !

Je lui tendit le plateau où résidait le reste de gâteau, et elle y planta sa cuillère avidement .

-Ino tu étais censée..., je ne sais pas moi, me dire que je suis une pute,... une salope.

-Tu es une belle salope, me dit-elle sans grande conviction, comme ci elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

-Tu t'en fous, constatais je.

-Peut être.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne savais quoi dire. Elle était trop impassible. C'était presque insupportable. Son regard pétillant plongea dans le mien troublé.

-Écoutes, c'est pas que je m'en fous mais les problèmes d'autrui me paraissent tellement misérables comparaient au mien . Regarde moi ! Je suis enceinte d'un homme qui ne veut pas passer le reste de sa vie avec moi et qui est fou amoureux d'une fille qui ne veut pas de lui . Sa mère me déteste . Mon père est mort, ma mère n'est qu'un corps sans vie . C'est vrai ce que tu as fait n'était pas raisonnable, mais t'étais pas seule ! Au contraire tu devrais être contente que je ne te renie pas, parce que si jamais quelqu'un le découvre , alors là, on te regardera de travers et le statut de « pétasse d'un soir » te collera à la peau mais cela ne se produira pas.

-Et si cela se produit.

-Je serai là.

Elle me pressa la main. Nous finîmes par changer de sujet de discussion et Ino m'apprit les ragots pétillant du village .

**Naruto :**

KIba est soulant. terriblement. D'ailleurs ils le sont tous. Les réunions des conseils ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Toujours à ragotait des même choses, des mêmes sujets . On croit que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là. je les protégerai. c'est vrai, après tout c'est ce que je vais faire. pas le choix. c'est ça être le héros du village.  
j'ai envie de rire. envie de cracher sur ces hypocrite de premières. sérieux. ne me prenais pas pour un con. avec moi cela ne marche plus. sérieusement ne prenais pas pour un con.

Ils me saoulent. Leurs sourires me dégouttent, leur enthousiasmes et joie me donne envie de vomir. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me tirer. J'en ai marre qu'on me dise, que je suis incroyable, qu'on devrait me nommer Hokage dans les plus bref délai.

Mais merde fermer vos gueules !

Il a fallu que je joues avec la mort pour que vous remarquez ma présence. Il a fallut que je vous sauve la vie pour que vous vous rendiez compte que je n'étais pas un monstre .

**Sakura :**

-Sakura !

Oh non , seigneur dieu . Cette voix, c'est la sienne . Je sens une main douce prendre mon bras et m'incite à me retourner . Je croise alors les yeux nacres et débordant de générosité de la précieuse et pure Hinata .  
Elle est rayonnante, trop éblouissante . Elle me brûle les yeux. Elle est tellement belle, si innocente. Un ange ou un bébé. Un gros bébé.  
J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a rien vécu, que la guerre ne l'a pas atteint, que la mort de Neji ne l'a pas détruite. Il est possible que je me trompe , mais elle réagi tellement comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes que c'est insupportable.  
Et je n'ai qu'une envie partir loin d'elle et de ne plus jamais à avoir affronter sa bonté. Tout ce qu'elle possède et que je n'ai pas .

Elle me sourit . Un sourire tendre, candide. C'est insupportable . Et moi , en admirable hypocrite que je suis devenue je lui rends son sourire, ou plutôt l'étirement progressif de mes lèvres .

-Comment vas-tu ? Me demande t-elle.

-Bien.

Elle essaye de trouver un sujet de conversation . Elle se tord les mains comme une enfant . Sa timidité referait-elle surface ? Un froid s'installe entre nous , parce que je ne lui sourit plus , parce que je ne fais rien pour arranger la situation . Je n'en ai plus envie .

-Je..je..me demandais...si...enfin..

-Viens en au fait, s'il te plait je n'ai pas toute la journée, dis-je un peu trop sèchement.

-euh...non rien oublie .

Je soupirai agacé .

-Enfin, reprit-elle, je voulais te demander si tu n'avais pas vu Naruto ?

Naruto .Mon coeur serre. Ah oui ton mec avec qui je t'ai fait cocue . Celui qui t'appartient. Celui qui malgré les incartades t'appartenait toujours . D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait ? Ce que nous avons fait .

-Non.

-Oh tant pis .

Je croisais mes bras sous ma poitrine et continua ma route, juste avant de me rendre compte qu'elle marchait à mes côtés .

-Nous allons dans la même direction, se réjouit-elle à mon grand détriment .

Naruto par-ci , Naruto par là , elle ne parlait que de lui, d'eux et de leur couple .  
J'étais jalouse. Terriblement jalouse. Un volcan de jalousie en éruption . Je voulais être elle . Admirable, reconnaissante, un cœur pure. Pas moi, impulsive, violente , hypocrite, jalouse.  
Je n'avais réalisé qu'elle m'agaçait que depuis qu'elle et Naruto s'étaient entichés . Je ne l'a détestait pas . Non . Je me détestais de l'envier, et je lui trouvais des défauts pour ne pas me l'avouer. J'étais jalouse d'elle, de leur bonheur, de ce que je n'aurai pas.

-Je suis si contente que tout le monde voit en lui, ce que j'ai toujours vu. Un homme admirable, et dévoué aux autres. Tout le monde l'aime . Moi, Ino, Shikamaru, toi...

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur . Comment avait-elle su ? C'était impossible. Impossible. Elle ne devait pas savoir , je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache. Alors sans réfléchir, j'ai dit toutes les conneries que je pouvais dire . Toutes sans exception .

-De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je feignant la surprise et l'indignation .

-Naruto . Tu l'aimes ?

-Quoi ?! Bien sur que non , c'est complétement débile et fous, enfin c'est idiot .

Je devais défendre ma cause . Enfoncer le clou du mensonge, et de l'hypocrisie .Et j'aurai dû m'arrête à la . J'aurai vraiment dû . Mais j'étais désemparée et j'ai paniqué .

**Naruto :**

Apercevant Hinata , j'allais m'approcher avant de la voir en la compagnie de Sakura . J'aurai du faire demi-tour . Ne pas écouter leur conversation .

-Naruto .Tu l'aimes ?

Mon corps s'arrêta . Rien ne bougea . Juste mon audition resta sur _On._

-Quoi ?! Bien sur que non , c'est complétement débile et fous, enfin c'est idiot .

La vérité ne me faisait pas mal . Elle constatait et j'encaissais .

-C'est juste un coéquipier, un ami...un crétin . Un hypocrite aussi . Pas fichu de dire à tout le monde qu'il déteste faire ces stupides discours à tout ces naïfs villageois qui pense que nous ne risquerons plus rien. Il insupportable à toujours vouloir que tout le monde aille bien, et de faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien, c'est personne n'y croit c'est juste ...enfin il est...

Tais toi . Tais toi . Tais toi .

-Il n'est pas comme Sasuke . C'est vrai à défaut d'être un criminel il avait au moins le mérite d'être franc .

Encore Lui. Toujours Lui . Je n'en ai pas besoin de plus . La rancœur au bord des lèvres, je m'en vais . Je veux juste ne plus entendre le son de sa voix .

**Sakura :**

-Tu ne m'as pas bien comprise, je voulais dire, tu l'aimes car il est ton ami..

-Ah euh oui évidement.

Mais qu'elle idiote ! Qu'elle conne ! Je suis vraiment stupide . Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis emportée ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne faisait que de constater mon amitié avec lui, pas plus...

Maintenant je dois subir son regard ahuri, et désorienté. Je lui souris et invente une excuse. Je veux juste partir loin d'elle . Elle me rappelle sans cesse mon erreur.

Le sommet des Hokages me semblait l'endroit idéale. Alors que je croyais être seule, je le vois, assit, les genoux repliaient contre lui, le regard absent contemplant l'étendue du village .  
Il est là. Je voulais être seule. Loin de tout. Loin de lui. Il détourna légèrement la tête vers moi. Alors que j'aurais voulut qu'il me regarde comme autre fois, il ne fit pas même un effort pour m'adresser la parole.  
Il a déjà quelqu'un . Une personne honnête, douce et horriblement admirable et toi tu l'aimes. Idiote. Tu choisi toujours la mauvaise personne.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là .

Je sursautai au ton glacial qu'il avait employé à mon égard .

-Il..il faut qu'on parle .hasard-je, peu sur de moi.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi . Je soutiens son regard en m'accrochant désespérément au manque de sentiment qu'il y affichait.

-Ce que l'on a fait, c'était euh..inapproprié et mal.

J'espérais qu'il me dise la même chose ou le contraire, qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire . Mais pas qu'il garde le silence, pas qu'il fasse comme si j'étais la seule fautive .

-Naruto .

-Sakura, prononça t-il agacé .

Agacé ? Pourquoi l'était-il ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la conversation la plus attractive que nous ayons .

-Alors...on oublie, murmurais-je.

Tu relève lentement tes yeux bleus vers moi . Orageux ,ils me fixent, la tempête n'est pas terminer, mais moi je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je ne l'ai jamais eu . Lâche je le suis. Je l'assume.

-Ouais , dis-tu sans me quitter des yeux .

Et ça fait mal . Terriblement. J'aurai voulu que tu me dises le contraire, que tu tiens à moi, que ce que nous avons vécu n'était pas rien . Ouais comme une imbécile j'y ai cru.  
C'était un coup d'un soir. C'était une erreur pour toi mais pas pour moi . Tu finiras par oublier, mais pas moi . Parce que je n'ai personne qui m'attends et qui voit en moi le potentiel héros du village . Je suis sure qu'elle te pardonnerais. C'est ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux . C'est vrai, je finis seule . Après tout ne l'ai je pas amplement mérité ?  
Et pourtant j'ai tellement cru que tu m'aimais encore . J'ai tellement espéré que tes sentiments envers moi n'avait pas changer. Tellement . Je le voulais tellement.  
Je devrais te laisser partir. Ne rien dire. Ne pas ajouter les mauvais mots. Trop tard . Les mots sortent , un par un .

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Et sans le savoir j'avais déclenché une tempête.

**Naruto :**

-Tu m'aimes ? Répéta t-elle .

Tu aimerais que je te le dises, hein !? T'aimerais que j'admette ce que tu sais déjà, ou plutôt ce que tu savais. Ce serait tellement facile. Le souvenir que je garde de cette aveux que je t'ai fait il y a de cela des années m'est resté en travers de la gorge. On dit que j'ai un cœur gros comme le monde, que je passe tout, que rien ne m'atteint. Le truc c'est que je suis fatigué de jouer la comédie, fatigué qu'on me regarde de haut, fatigué qu'on me prenne pour un con.

-Non.

Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me le montrer, mais je l'ai vu. Ce léger tremblement dans ta main droite, un micro-tremblement. Si petit. Si discret. Mais après tout, tu le sais les ninja n'omettent aucun détails.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Ah la phrase qui tue. Voyons mon cœur tu peux mieux faire.

-J'étais saoul.

Excuse de minable. Voyons tu peux mieux faire Naruto. Bien mieux.

-Tu n'étais qu'un fantasme d'adolescent. Tu étais inaccessible, c'était excitant. Faut dire que t'es une fille facile finalement, suffit de quelque verre...

Tes yeux transmettent toute la colère que tu ressens. Je sens que tu veux me frapper, me faire regretter mes paroles, mais chérie, arrête de choisir la facilité car j'ai décidé de jouer au mec compliqué.

**Sakura:**

Tu voudrais que je fonde en larme. Que je te montre une fois de plus ma faiblesse. Je t'aime, et pourtant là , seule l'envie de te réduire en cendre parcoure mes veines. Dire que j'y ai cru comme une conne , que tu serai à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend de toi, de ce que j'attendais de toi. Mais enfin Sakura ! Depuis quand es-tu si naïve ? Ah oui depuis toujours.  
Alors je sais que la colère parle à ma place , et franchement, je m'en fous. Tu as décidé de jouer au jeu de celui qui sera le plus blessé . Très bien jouons, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour perdre.

-Tu es vraiment qu'un gros connard !

Insulte. Vulgarité. Voyons Sakura tu vaut mieux que ça !Tu relèves un sourcil, ma remarque ne te touche guère vu ton sourire narquois .

-Tu sais quoi, continuais-je, finalement je préfère être la pute que celle qui se fait berner par le plus beau des salops.

-Connard, salop et beau ... tu as bien fait de définir toute mes qualités mon coeur.

Dans tes yeux , je ne voix que du mépris . Je ne te reconnais plus . Depuis quand étais-tu tombé aussi bas Naruto ? Depuis quand ne l'avais-je pas remarquer ?

-Appelle moi encore une seule fois comme ça et je te castre ?! Dis-je en serrant les poings.

Il feint la peur, et la surprise et prend une voix. Aigu. Insupportable. Désagréable.

-Oh vraiment pauvre de moi, je meurs de peur, je t'en prie fais toi plaisir chérie je sais que tu as adoré ça la dernière fois.

Le poing était parti tout seule. Bien trop fort, le propulsant à quelques mètres plus loin . Je pensais l'avoir fait regretter ses paroles, mais son ricanement me détruisit les tympans.  
Il se relève nonchalant, et me rit au nez . Il me pointe du doigts et crie à la nuit .

-C'est tout ! C'est tout ce que la grande Sakura Haruno sait faire ! Attention mon cœur à force d'agir de cet manière le rôle de l'acolyte inutile va te colle à la peau.

**Naruto.**

C'était jouissif. Délicieusement jouissif, de la voir sortir de ces gongs, de voir la véritable Sakura.

-Après tout tu es amoureuse de moi , non ? Sinon tu n'aurais jamais couché avec moi ?

Les rougeurs sur ta peau me prouve que j'ai raison. Si j'avais été clément je me serai contentait de peu mais tu m'as tellement ridiculisé que je n'en ai plus la force. À vrai je suis trop remplie de noirceur pour pouvoir te répondre correctement.

-Sakura, Sakura, soupirais-je, tu as décidément un don pour te foutre dans la merde. Aprés tout n'as tu pas dits, que je t'étais insupportable.

Tu frisonne. Tu hais le fait que je le sais. Tu hais le fait que tu m'aimes trop pour le regretter. Et tu hais ta putain de fierté qui te pousses à agir contre moi. Parce que Sakura est bien trop fiére pour l'admettre qu'elle a finit par tomber lamentablement dans les filets de l'Uzumaki. Le débile de service. Héros mais perdu à jamais.

-Ne fais pas la tête chérie, froid, cynique, je suis exactement à l'image de ton bien aimé Sasuke.

Ah c'est que tu rigole moins maintenant que je te hurle la vérité au visage. Désemparée que j'ai le dernier mot n'est-ce pas !?  
Et soudain t'as réaction n'est pas celle que j'attendais . Je pensais que tu te mettrais dans une rage folle, mais au lieu de cela tu m'as juste fixé.

-Tu n'as rien compris , soupira t-elle . Et tu es con . Vraiment con .

Elle m'énervait . Elle méritait de souffrir . Alors que j'aurai du la rembarrer, l'attaque de parole blessantes . Elle méritait de la violence . Je lui pris violemment le bras pour l'attirer vers moi, et coller ses lèvre au miennes.  
Il n'y avait pas de passion, c'était juste violent, destructeur et interdis . C'est essoufflé que je me détachais d'elle .  
Elle me dévisagea les yeux ronds . Colère frustration noyaient ses émeraudes . Alors que j'abordais un sourire victorieux elle me gifla .

-POURQUOI ! Hurla t-elle . POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ÇA !

**Sakura :**

J'avais envie de pleurer . Pleurer , hurler et le frapper . J'avais envie de le tuer . C'était n'importe quoi il ne devait pas m'embrasser .

-C'est pas ce que tu voulais au fond !

-Bien sur que non ! Pas comme ça !

-Hier cela ne t'avait pas déranger !

-Tu la dit toi même crétin, on était saoul !

-Arrête de te mentir à toi même Sakura, tu as aimés ça, saoul ou pas, tu as aimé ça .

-TA GUEULE .

Il souriait ce connard . Il souriait et moi je tremblais de rage .

-NON JE NE LA FERMERAI PAS !

-TAIS TOI, hurlais-je de plus belle !

-NON !

Et sans plus de cérémonie il me plaqua contre le sol . J'essayais tant bien que de mal de me débattre, mais les larmes sont venues, et sa poigne était bien trop forte . Je n'avais pas peur qu'il me fasse de mal, je ne l'en croyais pas capable,j'avais juste peur de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans les ténèbres . J'avais peur qu'il me fasse admettre ma défaite . J'avais peur de lui dire que je l'aime .

-DIS-LE !

-NON !

Il se pencha un peu en avant, ne laissant que peu d'espace entre nos lèvres, ou mon souffle irrégulier par mes sanglots percutaient sans pudeur ses lèvres . Et alors toute force me quitter et que j'allais admettre ce qui me mitrailler le cœur , il se détacha . Il se releva comme ci je l'avais brûler . Il dévisagea ses mains horrifié .

-Je ...je..., il peinait à parler mais je ne m'en souciai guère, préférant pleurer de soulagement .

Ses yeux passèrent de ses mains à moi . Lorsque mon regard rencontra le sien, j'y vit de la panique de la peur et du dégout. Et avant même de pouvoir me relever il avait disparu .

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
